Changes
by MJ-obsessed95
Summary: This is my first NCIS fan fic. Jenny is not dead and there are some differences. McAbby/Tiva/Jibbs
1. Abby's Diary

**Prologue- Abby's Diary**

_Dear Diary, 2/1/10_

_Abby here as usual. Who else would it be? I am so glad Ziva's back! I was so worried when Gibbs told us that the ship she was on had gone down and left no survivors! I thought she was a goner. Luckily, Tony didn't give up and kept searching for her and now, yay, we have her back! I am so glad she's ok. I reckon they'd make a cute couple. It's one day after New Year's and believe me, we had a party. Of course, I haven't written since Ziva came back because I felt so guilty about yelling at her but I thought Tony deserved an apology! Not really my fault! We are currently working on a new case and I just had some free time so I thought I'd write in here. I will tell you about what's happened over the past few months. Ok, so……_


	2. In the Bathroom

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but most of the plot. I do not own NCIS or any of the characters-if I did, I would be making episodes, not fan fics. Lol!**

**A/N: Hey Guys! This is a short story which probably won't go further than 9 chapters so please don't expect too much. I am very busy most of the time and I don't normally get past 2 chapters so please bear with me. It is my first NCIS fanfic so please go easy on me and review! I **_**had**_** to write this after seeing the new episode, Reunion. Please R&R cos like I said, it's my first.**

**Read on please!!!**

**MJ-obsessed95**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**This is about what happens in the bathroom in the NCIS episode 'Reunion'. I have changed most of it and Jenny is not dead btw. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 1- In the Bathroom**

Tony hastily made his way to the bathroom, trying not to wet himself on the way. Finally reaching his destination, he hurriedly closed the door before relieving himself, not noticing Ziva following him silently. Ziva cautiously opened the door of the men's room; the sight of Tony singing whilst urinating met her eyes. Thankfully she couldn't see anything she didn't want to.

Tony must have heard her tiny sigh of relief for he suddenly broke off and looked up. Seeing Ziva leaning casually against the doorframe, Tony asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see that you are well hydrated after your time in the desert," Ziva's witty remark came from the doorway. Smiling slightly, Tony zipped up his fly and made his way over to the basins. Ziva strolled over to him, casually perching herself on the space between the two sinks, a small tingly feeling in her stomach and fingers.

"So, any particular reason as to why you followed me to the men's room? Or was it just my astonishingly good looks? " Tony asked Ziva suggestively, lathering his hands.

"I already said that Magee was the better looking, Tony," Ziva replied swiftly, "and, I, wanted to apologise." For once Tony had no reply to that.

"I am sorry. I'm sorry for….the incident with Michael. I'm sorry of all my accusations. I'm sorry about what happened in Tel Aviv. I could have killed you and I'm sorry because if I had, I wouldn't be here today," Ziva continued, taking a deep breath, the tingle in her stomach becoming stronger.

"I forgive you. But, what do you mean you wouldn't be here?" Tony asked, puzzlement clouding his face.

"I mean," Ziva said, smiling slightly and subtly inching herself closer to DiNozzo, "that if I had killed you in Tel Aviv, who would have saved me in the desert? No-one had your determination. That's what I like about you," Ziva finished, winking.

A look of surprise crossed Tony's face, before he asked, "How did you know it was me?"

"Abby. She kinda yelled at me then said hello," Ziva replied ashamedly.

"Oh. Well…someone would have….I mean…..everyone missed you, not just me….,"Tony mumbled, his ears turning pink and a slight flush creeping across his cheeks.

As Ziva had been inching herself closer to him, she was now standing in front of him, her perfectly sculpted face only centimetres away from Tony's, her heart beating madly and butterflies replacing the tingle.

Looking down at her, the old corny pick up line 'Have you got a map? I'm lost in your eyes,' ran through Tony's head as he gazed into her wide brown ones. Pushing a lock of her soft brunette hair behind her ear and smiling slightly at the way her face flooded with colour at his touch, Tony asked huskily, "Did you really mean it when you said McGee was the better looking?"

"I think we both know the answer to that," Ziva replied, her small hands subconsciously snaking themselves around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're back," Tony whispered, sliding his hands around her thin waist, gently pulling her closer to him, if that was even possible.

"I'm glad to be back. I missed you," Ziva replied, the last part almost in a whisper, blushing as she said it.

Mentally surprised, Tony spoke gently as he said, "I missed you too. I went through hell in those few months you were gone. It killed me when Gibbs said you'd died."

"I'm sorry Tony," Ziva whispered, raising herself up on tip toe, her eyelids slowly sliding shut as she saw his face lower to hers, their lips meeting in a crescendo of fireworks.

After a few minutes, Tony deepened the kiss, his tongue gently tracing her lips, begging for entrance as he pulled her into him, shaping her body to his. Ziva parted her lips, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. Their tongues danced, the butterflies in Ziva's stomach buzzing like a swarm of bees.

When they eventually broke apart, the kiss left them bubbling like human sodas. Ziva timidly rested her head on Tony's chest, her eyelids fluttering shut as he massaged small circles on her back. Gently, he kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear so that it tickled, "Don't be." Looking up at him, Ziva smiled a sexy, happy smile which he returned, feeling elated.

"I love you, Tony," Ziva whispered without hesitance, surprised at herself.

"I love you too," Tony whispered back, pulling her into another passionate kiss, causing her to melt like chocolate in his arms. When they broke apart, Ziva slid her arms down his body until she found his hands which she unwrapped reluctantly from around her waist, the comfortable warmth she had always dreamt of, gone.

Slowly interlacing their fingers, Ziva leant up and whispered against his lips, "I really missed you, Tony. I promise I'll never leave you again," and kissed him softly. In response, a still dumbstruck Tony gave her hand a gentle squeeze, a goofy smile on his face as he looked at her. Glancing down at their clasped hands, Ziva felt a surge of happiness. She had finally admitted her true feelings for him, and, better yet, kissed him. Little did she know, Tony was thinking the very same thing. Looking at each other, Ziva wore a secretive smile as Tony raised his arm and draped it over her shoulder, never letting go of her hand. Together, the two walked out of the men's bathroom, both extremely happy.


End file.
